El Parque de Atracciones
by Caribelleih
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy pierde una apuesta con su novio, el jodido Potter, piensa que éste va a amarrarlo a una cama y a devorarlo. Lo que no sé esperó es que decidiera llevarlo a un Parque de Atracciones. Regalo de cumple para a lunatica. SLASH. H/D.


**Título**: Er… El Parque de Atracciones. (O cómo hacer que Draco pierda una apuesta y luego llevarlo al mundo muggle con muchos niños).

**Autora**: Caribelleih.

**Personajes**: Harry, Draco y muchos niños.

**Rating**: R.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados. Estoy escribiendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Género**: Humor (creo), romance… General.

**Resumen**: Cuando Draco Malfoy pierde una apuesta con su novio, el jodido Potter, piensa que éste va a amarrarlo a una cama y a devorarlo. Lo que no sé esperó es que decidiera llevarlo a un Parque de Atracciones.

**Nota**: Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para alunatica. No tiene beta, y debe tener muchos errores porque estaba medio dormida cuando lo escribí XD.

* * *

Tenía que aguantar, debía hacerlo. No permitiría que Potter lo venciera, después de todo había una apuesta de por medio y perderla era inaceptable. Los Malfoys no perdían apuestas. Ni siquiera con Potter; quién realmente parecía querer ganar, porque actuaba de forma más entusiasta de lo que lo hacía normalmente.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente, sosteniendo la cabecera con un agarre de muerte, intentando con todas las fibras de su ser poder durar más tiempo y vencerlo.

Pero Potter parecía tener un puto radar, porque cada vez que embestía le daba al blanco y….

—Oh, joder —gimió con un estremecimiento que lo recorrió completo.

—¿Te das por vencido? —preguntó Potter, lamiéndole una oreja, el muy desgraciado.

—Eso quisieras —gruñó empujándose hacia atrás, logrando que Harry gimiera. Sus esfuerzos aumentaron en intensidad con eso, porque tal vez _sí_ podía ganar y…

Y ese pensamiento desapareció cuando Potter _rotó_ las caderas y el orgasmo lo recorrió de cabeza a los pies como una bofetada en la cara.

Se dejó caer como un muñeco, no estando muy seguro de si debía sentirse molesto o contento de que haber tenido semejante orgasmo, pero Potter le agarró las caderas con firmeza para mantenerlo quieto, y Draco se lo permitió arqueando un poco la espalda y dejando caer la cabeza sobre el colchón con un suave _plop_. Podía sentir la humedad del cabello en su frente y las manos de Potter resbalándose sobre su cuerpo pegajoso y sudado. Hizo un gesto.

—Jodido Idiota —le dijo cuando sintió a Harry correrse y, un momento después, Draco estaba bajo el cuerpo muerto de Potter, siendo aplastado.

Le costaba respirar allí abajo, pero no tenía las energías para decirlo. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo en el que Potter no hacía ningún movimiento para separarse, y tomando en cuenta que su estomago estaba esparcido con algo resbaladizo, decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Quítate de encima, bruto —ordenó con molestia, intentando apartarlo de encima suyo. Potter se negó a moverse y, en cambio, hundió la cara en el cuello de Draco, abrazándolo por detrás.

—No deberías hablarme así mientras continúe aquí —le respondió Harry rodando las caderas para que comprendiera de cual "aquí" se refería.

—Por Merlín —replicó Draco. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia un lado, intentando separar sus cuerpos y Harry se rió con suavemente antes de apartarse con delicadeza. Aún cuando lo había hecho con cuidado; Draco jadeó.

Harry se rió de nuevo y le acarició una nalga, pero Draco le sacó las pezuñas de un manotazo, apretando la mandíbula.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Se daría una cuidadosa ducha y pensaría hasta que se le pasase la molestia.

Duró lo suficiente bajo el agua hasta calmarse, más o menos una hora— después de todo un Malfoy nunca perdía y menos por resistencia, pero él lo acababa de hacer. Necesitaba su tiempo para relajarse —lo que significaba que Potter ya debía de estar hace rato dormido. Harry nunca solía durar mucho tiempo despierto luego del sexo, y menos después de una sesión como esa. Nunca había pensado que lo fuera a decir, pero en ese momento le gustaba esa maña de él, porque no tenía ganas de hablar sobre la apuesta que había hecho y sobre lo que Harry le iba a pedir.

Si tenía suerte, el orgasmo le haría olvidar a Potter todo.

Más animado con esa idea, entró de nuevo a la habitación. Lamentablemente, Harry tenía otros planes que no se trataban de cerrar los ojos y dormirse, porque lo estaba esperando en la cama con un codo en el colchón como apoyo. También lo veía con una mirada que decía que sabía muy bien lo que trató de hacer.

Draco gruñó.

—Se supone que tienes que estar dormido.

—¿Acaso creías que había olvidado la apuesta? —preguntó Harry arqueando las cejas con una expresión tan inocente que debía de ser falsa.

Ignoró su pregunta y comenzó a trepar la cama para acostarse a su lado.

—¿De qué apuesta me hablas? —preguntó con fingida ignorancia, Harry rodó los ojos y lo abrazó para molestar, porque Draco le había dicho al comienzo de la relación; que odiaba dormir sudado. Y aunque algunas veces, en el año que tenían juntos, había permitido a Harry que lo sobornara con besos para quedarse en la cama, en ese momento no quería ser abrazado por un Harry sudoroso.

—Lo prometiste —le murmuró en la oreja.

—Tonto tú, que confías en la palabra de un Slytherin.

—Draco.

—Agh. Está bien —dijo rindiéndose con lo de la apuesta y lo del abrazo, porque se lo devolvió.

Odiaba cuando Harry lograba hacer flaquear su voluntad.

Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Potter, se preguntó si había sido buena idea aceptarlo. Jodido Harry. Se suponía que él era quien debía correrse primero, después de todo— en esa relación —quien tenía mucha más experiencia sexual era Draco, no al revés.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos como plato cuando leyó con cautela—y un poquito de miedo, ¿para qué negarlo?— el gran cartel que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, lleno de colores y decorado con imágenes y diseños "divertidos". Era el peor cartel que había visto en su vida y ya lo odiaba sólo por existir.

Tragó duro mientras bajaba la mirada y contemplaba su alrededor con más detenimiento, ya que lo único que le había llamado la atención desde que habían llegado era ese horroroso cartel y no le había podido quitar la vista de encima. Pero ahora que miraba con atención… Estar allí debía ser una broma de Harry… O una pesadilla… Sí, tal vez era eso… Lo más seguro es que aún estuviese en su casa durmiendo y todo esto no era más que un jodido sueño. Porque simplemente Harry _no_ se hubiese atrevido a llevarlo a semejante lugar.

—No —murmuró pellizcándose un brazo con suavidad, intentando despertar. No ocurrió nada—. Debes estar _bromeando_.

—Draco…

—Debes estar bromeando, Potter —repitió Draco viéndolo con irritación, pero Harry sólo le devolvía una mirada llena de calma. Él _odiaba _esa mirada llena de calma, era tan no-Potter—. Porque esa es la única razón que puede haber para que me hayas traído aquí.

—Draco —el tono de Harry se hacía más insistente, pero Draco lo ignoró.

—¡Para! —exclamó sintiendo unas ganas horrendas de golpear el suelo con el pie, pero a duras penas se controló. También odiaba cuando pasaba eso; cuando quería ahorcar a Harry hasta devolverle el sentido común—. ¡¿Es que te has vuelo loco?! No sólo me traes a un lugar muggle —dijo echándole una ojeada a su alrededor, alejándose rápidamente de un niño que pasaba corriendo—, sino que también me traes a un lugar donde lo único que hay son _críos_.

Se apartó ágilmente de una familia completa que pasaba por su lado—madre, padre y engendros revoloteando a su lado… Daba asco— Y, para su horrenda humillación, su cuerpo decidió protegerse detrás de Potter. Intentó ignorar el sonrojo que seguro estaba cubriendo su rostro—era difícil estar seguro cuando hacia tanto jodido calor ese día—, porque si él no lo reconocía, nadie tampoco lo haría.

—_Harry_ —gimoteó importándole muy poco hacerlo. Dada las circunstancias era completamente entendible—. Están tan cerca… Como en "La Presa 2", ¿recuerdas esa película? —le preguntó girando a Potter para verle la cara—, estoy seguro de que están esperando a que nos desconfiemos para infectarnos con su… mugglines.

—¿Muggli…? —comenzó Harry, pero como Draco sabía que haría, sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer esos pensamientos—. Los muggles no poseen ninguna enfermedad, Draco. Ya lo sabes.

—Claro que sí. No tienen magia… Eso para mí es tener una enfermedad.

Harry lo miró con esa mirada que le decía que no estaba impresionado, así que Draco encuadró los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy a entrar a ese lugar —sentenció con aplomo, echándole furibundas miradas al cartel que seguía allí en el cielo, burlándose de él.

—Hicimos una apuesta —le recordó Harry logrando llamar su atención—, donde prometiste que cumplirías cualquier cosa que yo deseara si llegase a ganar. Lo prometiste.

—Sí —admitió con descaro—, pero creía que te estabas refiriendo a cosas sexuales, Potter. Te aseguro que eres la única persona, que teniéndome a _mí_ como novio, prefiere llevarme a… Un lugar como este —dijo las palabras con suficiente desprecio que casi lo destilaba—, que a amarrarme en la cama y hacerme cosas pervertidas.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero luego le dirigió la misma intensa mirada de nuevo

—No me importa qué hayas pensado que iba a pedir —le respondió más bajo—. Te corriste primero que yo, tuviste menos resistencia… En otras palabras, yo gané; y puedo pedir lo que quiera.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Hacer de niñeras?

—No —respondió Harry con facilidad, echándole una mirada de reojo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la entrada del parque—; Quiero que pasemos una tarde entera en un Parque de Atracciones muggle, comportándonos como muggles. Creí que ya lo habías supuesto.

—Potter —intentó fingir calma con esa palabra, aún cuando lo único que quería en ese momento era sacar la varita y desaparecer de allí—… Creo que no lo has comprendido bien, algo nada extraño, pero pensé que era lo suficiente efusivo para que hasta tú lo entendieras. No. Soporto. A. Los. Muggles —dijo cada palabra con deliberada lentitud—, y jamás. Escucha bien: Jamás me montaré en ninguno de sus artilugios, o ingenierías o máquinas o como te dé la gana de llamarlo.

Harry le sonrió.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres visitar primero? —le preguntó Harry justo en el momento en el que ponían un pie dentro del lugar.

Draco fingió que reflexionó esa pregunta por lo menos por un segundo, antes de apuntar lo más impávidamente que podía— lo que era bastante, porque había veces en donde Harry no lo comprendía— lo que, en su opinión, deberían visitar primero.

—Estoy intentando convencerme de que es más oportuno llevarte a San Mungo antes de meterte en la cama y tener sexo salvaje contigo… Pero creo que me quedo con la última opción, así que: ¿qué estamos esperando?

A Harry no le hizo gracia, porque lo miró mal.

Luego de que Potter hubiese pagado las entradas de ambos con los papelitos muggles— que a Draco le parecían estúpidos sólo por ser _muggles_ —y los de la entrada le hubiesen puesto una horrible bandita en la muñeca—que al menos era verde, aunque fuesen altamente infantil— para que pudieran pasar, Draco había comenzado a pensar, dada la nueva circunstancia en la que se encontraba, que no iba a ser tan fácil comprar a Harry con sexo para que lo siguiera a casa.

Y la mirada que éste le estaba dirigiendo sólo aumentaba esa convicción.

—Necesito una revancha, Harry. La próxima vez me aseguraré de que tú te correrás primero —bajó la voz varios grados y se puso en modo sexual, pero Harry ni pestañó.

Draco sintió que comenzaba a desinflarse, pero la insistente mirada de Harry no lo dejaba en paz, así que al final tuvo que contestar:

—Nada —respondió—. Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, en primer lugar. Ya lo sabes.

Harry ni siquiera lo miró luego de su honestidad y, en cambio, comenzó a estudiar un mapa colorido que también le habían dado cuando entraron, el cual estaba marcado con comentarios tontos que le hacían pensar que estaban acostumbrados en ese lugar a tratar a las personas como retrasados… Lo que no era extraño, considerando quienes iban a ese lugar.

Draco rodó los ojos y comenzó a estudiar el lugar.

Era grande. No, grande era una pequeña palabra. Era gigantesco, monstruoso, enorme. Estaba lleno de gente, además… Y lo peor era que no sólo se trataban de niños, podía ver parejas de adultos —hasta habían grupos de personas ya mayores para la gracia —sin niños, haciendo filas para entrar a alguno de esos juegos.

Draco se preguntó si querer ir a un lugar así era una adquisición por tener sangre muggle o se conseguía dependiendo de la crianza.

También había algunos puestos de comida regados por el lugar. Donde él estaba de pie— esperando que Harry se cansara de intentar leer, Draco ya le había explicado que necesitaba cierta habilidad para lograrlo— podía ver algunas atracciones, las otras estaban muy lejos o detrás de algunas desde su punto de vista. Frente, estaban unas pequeñas cajitas agarradas por unas cuerdas que giraban y daban vueltas y vueltas. Draco se mareó con sólo mirarlo.

—Harry —lo llamó halándole la camisa—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Hum? —preguntó Potter levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a lo que Draco le señalaba—. Son aviones —explicó con un brillo extraño en los ojos. A Draco no le gustó para nada—; te sientas allí y ellos comienzan a dar vueltas a gran velocidad por unos minutos. Supuestamente son geniales.

—No me digas que te quieres montar —le pidió Draco intentando ver el juego en sí con ojo crítico—. Podemos hacer lo mismo con una escoba, y no sólo daríamos vueltas, sino que podríamos hacer giros y amagos y no serían "supuestamente" geniales, sino que serían "completamente" geniales…

—Draco —la voz de Harry lo interrumpió, y éste lo observó con una mirada severa—. Me gustaría que por este día, sólo este día, pudiéramos pasar un día muggle comportándonos como muggles. Sin el conocimiento de la magia.

—¡Pero es imposible! —exclamó Draco, levantando un dedo para señalarse la cara y que Potter entendiera con quién estaba hablando—. Harry, recuerda quién soy. Ni puedo olvidar sólo por… ¡¿_Qué es eso_?!

Draco había abierto los ojos cuán grande podía cuando un sonido le llamo la atención y levantó la mirada. Sobre él, en unos rieles que se extendían sobre el cielo, unos gritos de personas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Había gente allí arriba, montada en… ¿Eran esos carritos? Sí, eran carritos sin techo, y se movían a una velocidad increíble, cayendo y luego volviendo a subir por una línea roja que estaba apoyada en finas columnas y redes de tubos. Se veía jodidamente peligroso, considerando que ese artilugio era creado por los muggles… Pero…

—Una montaña rusa —le explicó Harry sonriéndole ampliamente, Draco lo miró con sospecha—. Vamos Draco, ¿por mí? Intenta comportarte como muggle sólo este día —le pidió acercándosele y abrazándolo—, lo prometiste.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño por el recordatorio, tenía muy presente que, de hecho, había perdido, pero Harry sólo lo acercó más a su cuerpo y lo besó. Draco estaba seguro de que con eso estaba intentando convencerlo de que aceptara lo que le pedía, el desgraciado.

Así que, mientras era besado minuciosamente bajo una montaña rusa con muchos niños a su alrededor corriendo excitados hacia las atracciones, pensó que, de igual forma, lo que decía Harry era cierto; lo había prometido. Había perdido una apuesta— que en primer lugar él fue quien la planteó— y tenía que cumplir… Además, por la forma en la que Harry actuaba y le brillaban los ojos, Draco creía que estar allí significaba para él más de lo que había dicho, aún cuando él no entendiera la razón.

Bueno, después podría descubrirla.

Se separó suavemente y puso cara de mártir.

—Sí, está bien —asintió mirando el lugar de nuevo—. Les daré una oportunidad, pero si uno de esos muggles se acerca mucho a mí, te prometo que lo hechizaré.

* * *

—¿Quieres entrar aquí?

Draco frunció el ceño cuando vio el gran esqueleto frente a él.

—¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un intento de _La Casa de Los Gritos_?

—Se supone que es una casa fantasma —le respondió Harry mirándola también con aprensión. Tampoco parecía muy convencido.

—Pero ni siquiera es una casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa lo empujó adentro.

Era aburrido, según la opinión de Draco. Los "efectos especiales" que supuestamente usaban los muggles— Harry le había explicado cómo es que todo era una gran farsa de personas disfrazadas —eran una mierda que no engañaban a nadie. Miró a Harry, quien al menos parecía estar entusiasmado.

Draco no lograba entender cómo era que podía entusiasmarte con algo cómo eso. Los fantasmas eran casi sábanas blancas sobre alguien, y Harry ya había visto a los reales y hasta había convivido con ellos en Hogwarts, así que —a menos de que fuera para burlarse —no había nada muy emocionante en estar allí. Los gritos eran estúpidos, y la sangre falsa.

Dándose cuenta, de repente, de que el lugar en el que estaban era oscuro —porque después de todo no les funcionaba a los creadores del lugar que la gente pudiera ver los defectos que tenían sus tapaderas —decidió divertirse un rato. Su tipo de diversión claro, no la tipo muggle que no comprendía.

Sonriendo malditamente, se acercó a Harry y se dedicó a besarlo profunda y concienzudamente por el resto del viaje. Esos putos asientos eran muy incómodos, y más en la posición en la que estaban, pero cuando Harry le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, no le pudo importar menos.

Cuando salieron, ambos estaban con la ropa arrugada, el cabello desordenado y soberanas expresiones de satisfacción. A Draco no le sorprendió que la gente que los viera comenzara a hacer cola para entrar.

* * *

—Quiero subir a _ese_ —ordenó Draco con voz irreflexiva. Después de todo, Harry había sido quien insistió en entrar a ese parque; lo mínimo que debía hacer era obedecerlo.

_Aún así, si soy honesto conmigo mismo_, reflexionó Draco mientras veía cómo los ojos de Harry brillaban luego de que lo escuchara y buscara con la mirada el juego que le interesaba, _no me la estoy pasando tan mal. Harry está haciendo de todo para mantenerme cómodo y feliz, y soy lo suficientemente egoísta para que me encante._

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Potter mirándolo seriamente—. El juego se ve algo… Peligroso.

Draco le sonrió y lo agarró del brazo.

—Por eso mismo, Harry —le dijo suavemente, besándole la mejilla y empujándolo hacia la atracción—. Entre más peligroso más divertido, ¿no crees?

Potter no podía negarle nada cuando Draco lo trataba con cariño, así que con un asentimiento, Harry lo acompañó.

Durante el año que tenían juntos, Draco había aprendido las pequeñas cosas que lograban hacer que Harry comiera de la palma de su mano. Sabía lo que lo hacía feliz, lo que le molestaba, lo que lo entristecía. Sabía que a Harry le gustaba el contacto físico, y las caricias y demostraciones de afecto. Draco se esforzaba en dárselas, al igual que Harry se esforzaba en hacerlo feliz a él.

Cosas simples, como los murmullos que hacía cuando lo abrazaba, o la forma de su sonrisa en las mañanas, hacían que el corazón de Draco golpeara fuertemente su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, fue que aceptó que estaba enamorado de Harry.

Aún así —y aunque también sabía que Harry lo conocía de igual o mejor forma, y que podía convertirlo en una masa patética que haría lo que él quisiera —Draco no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería con esas debilidades de Harry.

EL jugo, en sí, se trataba de una gran columna que poseía dos cajitas que se balanceaban de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, y, mientras estas seguían ese movimiento armónico, daban vueltas a la vez, poniendo de cabeza a quien estuviera en su interior. A Draco le había interesado desde que la había visto a lo lejos.

Una vez estuvieron dentro —Harry bien seguro a su lado derecho y una muggle de la que se alejaba a su izquierdo —y el juego empezó… Decidió que, tal vez y sólo tal vez, los muggles no siempre inventaban cosas malas... O aburridas.

Bueno, definitivamente no había nada de aburrido en ese juego. Harry lo había aferrado de la mano con un agarre de muerte y la muggle de al lado no hacía más que gritar, lo que realmente estaba poniendo enfermo a Draco, pero tal vez se estaba sintiendo enfermo por otra cosa; como la cantidad de vueltas de arriba abajo que estaba haciendo ese asiento.

Era… emocionante ser balanceado de un lado a otro mientras el mundo gira literalmente a tu alrededor. Draco cerró los ojos, pero sólo consiguió que un extraño cosquilleo se extendiera en su barriga y se propagara por el cuerpo. Era excitante y a la vez extraño esa experiencia, y no era tan mala…

Excepto cuando paró, se bajó y se dio cuenta de que quería vomitar.

Harry se veía igual de verde a como él se sentía, y eso hizo que una sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios.

—Debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal —admitió débilmente. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina que se había propagado por su cuerpo por la experiencia, y de repente tenía muchas ganas de saltarle encima a Harry.

Potter le sonrió ampliamente.

—Tus gritos de júbilo me lo demostraron bastante claro —dijo acercándosele de nuevo y tomándole de la mano—. ¿Ahora a dónde quieres ir?

Draco abrió la boca para decirle que cualquier lugar oscuro donde pudieran follar le parecía bien, cuando sintió algo frío y líquido en su pierna derecha.

Bajó la mirada de golpe, para encontrarse con algo que lo dejó horrorizado.

Un… un pequeño engendro estaba de pie frente a él, y sus manos llenas de —¿era chocolate? —un embarre de color desconocido sostenía la tela de su pantalón, de su _carísimo_ pantalón, y le sonreía desde allí abajo como si él— ¡Draco!— fuera su amigo o algo. Un vaso estaba sobre el suelo a su lado… Sin la bebida adentro, ya que ésta estaba extendida por toda su bota y atravesaba la tela, haciendo contacto con su piel.

Draco se preguntó ausentemente si se vería muy mal con los muggles patearlo lejos de él, como con los elfos. Pero Harry debió haber sentido sus instintos asesinos para con el crío, porque lo alejó rápidamente de su pierna.

—Er… —dijo Potter elocuentemente —, creo que te acaba de manchar el pantalón.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me digas.

Su voz debió haberse escuchado lo suficiente amenazante, porque Harry alejó al mocoso más lejos de su alcance.

—No creo que lo haya hecho apropósito —le dijo calmadamente, pero Draco se acercó un paso a ellos.

—Para mí lo hizo bastante apropósito —siseó mirando a la catástrofe en sí, quien lo observaba con una mirada extraña que Draco esperaba fuera miedo. _Bien_—. Porque lo mínimo que se merece… ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó alarmado, alejándose el paso que dio cuando el mocoso alargó los brazos hacia Draco.

—Creo que le gustas —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa que a Draco le dio ganas de patear.

—Que no se acerque —le advirtió alejándose más—. Está en pleno crecimiento, su mugglines está en este momento sobresaturando su organismo para convertirlo de un muggle junior a uno completo —le explicó—, no puedo permitir que alguien así de infectado de un paso más hacia mí, invadiendo mí espacio personal y…_ ¿Qué diablos haces, Potter?_

Harry sólo se había echado a reír y había soltado al engendro, quien ahora se acercaba a él a gran velocidad para tener piernas tan cortas.

—¡Harry! —exclamó apartándose de las manos achocolatadas—, ¡aléjalo de mí!

—Sólo se trata de un niño, Draco.

—No es un niño nada más, es el hijo de un muggle, el hijo que está sucio de un muggle… ¿No ves sus manos? No tengo idea de qué están cubiertas, y su boca… Creo que entre los dientes tiene restos de la primera comida con que lo alimentaron... ¡Está expulsando microbios por cada poro de su piel!

—Draco —Harry se escuchaba altamente divertido, así que Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Hablo en serio, Harry. Aléjalo de mí.

—No tengo idea de quiénes puedan ser sus padres, Draco. ¿A dónde podría llevarlo?

—Te diría que lo dejásemos solo por allí, pero creo que nos perseguirían los Aurores muggles —comentó Draco evadiendo las manos del pequeño y acercándose a Harry hasta ponerse tras él—. ¿Crees que debamos utilizar la magia para encontrar a sus horrorosos progenitores?

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento una mujer apareció gritando y soltando alaridos, agachándose para abrazar al engendro con ternura. Debía ser su madre, por la expresión en su rostro… Y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido por la escena… y algo sobrecogido. La expresión que Harry tenía en el rostro al ver a la madre y su hijo sólo aumentaba su incomodidad.

—Mejor vámonos —le dijo Draco halándolo lejos de allí.

—Espera —le respondió Potter—, ¿escuchas lo que dice?

Draco rodó los ojos y le prestó atención a los balbuceos del niño, quien por alguna extraña razón lo único que decía una y otra vez era la palabra "ángel". Draco no sabía qué era un ángel, pero sonaba a comida. Ese niño se iba a convertir en un pequeño cochinito si seguía comiendo así.

* * *

—¿A cuántos kilómetro por hora crees que irá esta cosa? —le preguntó Draco a Harry en cuanto estuvieron sobre los carritos de la Montaña Rusa.

Eran un poco incómodos, y unas cuerdas los mantenían firmemente sostenidos sobre los hombros, no permitiéndoles muchos movimientos. Harry estaba a su lado y Draco no podía evitar tener un poco de nervios; aún cuando nervios era una palabra muy grande. Sólo estaba… Un tanto aprensivo. Después de todo, el juego era creado por los muggles, quienes nunca hacían nada bien… Lo que significaba que podrían caerse desde el carril por cualquier falla mecánica.

—No lo sé —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa —, no tienes que estar nervioso.

—¡No estoy nervioso! —exclamó molesto—. Es aprensivo, te recomiendo que busques el significado en el diccionario, porque…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento el carrito comenzó a moverse. Bueno, andaba lento al principio, no era gran cosa… Sin embargo, podía recordar a los muggles gritando cuando los muggles llegaban a la parte del rizo, cuando se ponían de cabeza y…

Y sus pensamientos también fueron interrumpidos cuando ese jodido juego comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad, y luego a girar y a subir y a girar de nuevo, para luego bajar miles de metro que deberían estar prohibidos porque… Joder, eso no era como montar una escoba, aún cuando tuvieran ciertos parecidos.

Estaba la parte donde él no manejaba nada, así que su seguridad dependía de los muggles, lo cual le daba cierta emoción. Los giros, las vueltas y demás eran un poco menos violentos, pero los radios de los rizos eran mucho más amplios y giraba mucho más tiempo de lo que era posible con escobas.

No estaba tan mal, debía admitir mientras sentía el viento en la cara. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los sonidos de las personas atrás o delante de él por el revuelto de su estomago.

Y estaba con Harry, lo que sólo aumentaba lo bueno.

Así que cuando acabó y se detuvieron, su adrenalina estaba por los cielos, al igual que el cabello de Harry, y sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —le preguntó Harry.

—Joder, _sí._

* * *

—¿Crees que ha valido la pena?

Draco alejó la mirada del Parque de Atracciones bajo suyo, lleno de luces y personas, para fijarla en Harry.

Potter tenía los ojos brillantes y una expresión en el rostro que lograba que a Draco se le atascara la respiración en los pulmones. Se lamió los labios y se acercó más a él, calentándose con su cuerpo.

—No lo he pasado tan mal —admitió con una sonrisa, y Harry sonrió también, rozando los labios con su mejilla y dejándolos allí—, aún cuando todo esté lleno de muggles… Y de niños muggles.

—No estuvieron tan mal.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los muggles? ¿O los niños? —le preguntó alejándose unos centímetros de él y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Porque deberías recordar al mocoso que me ensució el pantalón, o los que nos molestaron cuando comimos en ese lugar llamado "feria", _o_ los que se rieron cuando intenté montarme en los caballitos que daban vueltas… Nunca terminaría si siguiera.

—Porque le llamamos la atención, creo —respondió Harry pensativo.

—Claro, somos los dos únicos seres atractivos en este lugar —le respondió Draco acercándose de nuevo a él.

—No pensabas lo mismo cuando coqueteabas con aquél hombre en el puesto de helados.

—Yo no coqueteaba, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa—, no se coquetea con los muggles. Se confraterniza.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo besó y Draco se lo permitió con gracia, abriendo la boca debajo de la suya y metiendo la lengua en su boca.

—Además —continuó Draco lamiéndose los labios—, pensé que te lo había resarcido. ¿Recuerdas el Laberinto Chino?

El color de las mejillas de Harry fue suficiente respuesta para Draco, quien se rió recordando esa parte de su pequeña excursión.

Después de comer —una comida completamente muggle y por extensión lógica; espantosa — Draco le ordenó a Harry que era hora de ir al Laberinto Chino que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del parque, e, ignorando las preguntas de Potter del porqué quería ir allí cuando, obviamente, en ese lugar su adrenalina no iba a aumentar como con los demás juegos, lo jaló hasta llegar a la entrada.

Después de todo, había tenido mejores ideas en la cabeza para ejecutar en ese momento que montarse en otra atracción. Y, lo que quiso hacer, podría definirse como excitante, de todas formas.

Y así —aunque Harry se negó rotundamente a tener sexo con él en ese lugar —al menos le permitió hacerle una mamada, que no estaba tan mal.

—También recuerdo la Montaña Rusa —murmuró Harry cerca de su oreja.

La Montaña Rusa también había sido increíble, debía admitirlo.

Draco sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, besándolo de nuevo. Quien lo viera ahora, besándose en un parque muggle sobre un carrito que daba vueltas en el cielo con poca velocidad. Harry le había llamado la Rueda de la Fortuna.

—Siento traerte aquí —le dijo Harry separándose de él de nuevo, mirándolo intensamente, aún cuando no sonaba nada arrepentido. Draco estaba seguro de que le iba a decir por qué había tenido tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar—, pero… Cuando era pequeño, al único lugar al que fui para divertirme fue a un zoológico —le explicó y Draco vio lo nervioso que estaba cuando decía eso.

Malditos parientes que tenía. Le habría gustado destrozarlos.

—Aún cuando no fue demasiado divertido… Y tenía este sueño, de venir con alguien a un parque de diversiones cuando fuera mayor —le acunó la mejilla suavemente, y Draco ladeó el rostro para acariciarse con su mano—, y pasarlo genial —se detuvo un momento, besándole los labios con suavidad—. Gracias por venir hoy.

Draco lo besó, porque le era difícil hablar. Cada vez que Harry decía ese tipo de cosas, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y perdía la habilidad de unir dos palabras juntas.

No importaba, sin embargo. Porque con el beso, Harry sabía lo que le quería decir.

—Cuando regresemos a casa —dijo Draco suavemente luego de algunos minutos de profundo morreo—, vanos a apostar de nuevo, y esta vez yo ganaré. No tienes ni idea de lo que te pediré hacer.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con desafío, y Draco sonrió.

Sí, estar enamorado de Potter era como vivir en tu propio Parque de Atracciones.

Fin.

Comentarios? :3


End file.
